Bad Sayaka, Cute Chihiro
by Sayuki Ren
Summary: Sayaka yang lemah lembut dan manis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif! Dan Chihiro yang kuat dan tegar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cewek lemah… bagaimana reaksi duo Suzuki-kun!


Summary : Sayaka yang lemah lembut dan manis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif! Dan Chihiro yang kuat dan tegar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cewek lemah… bagaimana reaksi duo Suzuki-kun?!

Disclaimer : Suki desu Suzuki-kun! punya Ikeyamada Go

Warning : aneh, jelek, gak nyambung, mungkin membosankan, hati-hati terlalu romantic, OOC, abal, dll

.

Bad Sayaka, Cute Chihiro

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! Sudah jam 6.54! Aku terlambaaaaat!" jerit Sayaka dengan begitu panik. Ia bahkan tak mengambil sarapannya di atas meja makan dan langsung berlari keluar apartemen. Ia berlari begitu terburu-buru sambil membenarkan seragam dan tasnya.

Di satu sisi…

"Gawat! Hikaru sudah berangkat duluan! Kenapa dia tidak menjemputku sih?! Aku jadi telat deh!" ujar Chihiro sama paniknya dengan Sayaka. Chihiro berlari terburu-buru keluar rumahnya menuju sekolah. Ketika sampai di pertigaan, ia melihat Sayaka yang juga tengah berlari.

"Uwaa! Hoshino, awaaaas!" Chihiro berusaha berhenti berlari tapi langkah kakinya begitu sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sayaka yang menyadari keberadaan Chihiro pun spontan berteriak.

JDUUUG!

* * *

Di sekolah… (ini kenapa tiba-tiba udah di sekolah aja?!)

* * *

Tap.. tap.. Sayaka dan Chihiro berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka. Kepala mereka masih sedikit pusing, tapi tetap mereka usahakan untuk berjalan. Ketika mereka berdua tiba di pintu kelas, Hikaru dan Shinobu menyambut mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Hoshi…NOOOOO?!" kata-kata Hikaru terputus, ia kaget begitu tiba-tiba Sayaka mendekati Hikaru dan memeluk *ehem* pacar *ehem* tercintanya itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Hi-ka-ru-kun " ucap Sayaka dengan suara menggoda. Seluruh murid di kelas langsung memandang Sayaka dengan tatapan sangat super duper heran tingkat nasional.

_HOSHINO KENAPAAAA?!_

"Ho-Hoshino… kamu… kenapa?" tanya Hikaru, sedikit bergetar. Sayaka memandang Hikaru dengan tatapan polos kali ini, membuat hati Hikaru jadi meleleh. (SFX : kyun.. kyun.. kyun.. )

"Aku kenapa? Aku biasa saja kok~" Kali ini Hikaru membatu dibuatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Penasaran? Kasih tau gak ya? Emm… kasih tau aja deh ;)

CUP! Sayaka mengecup pipi Hikaru. Seketika muka Hikaru langsung memerah padam layaknya si jago merah (ng?). Terbakar, panas, merah. (SFX : doki.. doki.. doki.. )

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!" Hikaru dengan sekuat tenaga melompat menjauh dari Sayaka sejauh 10 meter. "Siapa kamu?! Kamu bukan Hoshino! Hoshino nggak seagresif ini!" lanjut Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun nggak percaya aku Sayaka?" Sayaka, dengan tatapan innocent-nya, berhasil membuat Hikaru berlari keluar kelas dengan terbirit-birit sampai celananya melorot (?). Sayaka pun tak mau kalah, ia segera mengejar sang pacar.

Kini tinggal Shinobu, Chihiro, dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya di kelas. Entah kenapa Hachiouji-sensei belum datang, mereka cukup bersyukur karena apabila Hachiouji-sensei ikut campur dalam kejadian ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Oke, BTS.

Shinobu memandang Chihiro dengan tatapan sedikit heran. Ada yang berbeda dengan Chihiro hari ini. Padahal biasanya kalau melihat kejadian seperti tadi Chihiro pasti akan bertindak sesuatu, entah apa itu. Tapi hari ini tidak, Chihiro pendiam sekali. Ia bahkan terlihat malu-malu saat dipandang Shinobu.

'_Aah… manisnya Itou yang malu-malu kebo ini…'_ otak alay Shinobu kembali bekerja, kini ia membayangkan kalimatnya sambil berblushing ria(Author : dimana-mana juga yang ada malu-malu kucing kali-_-)

"Itou…?" panggil Shinobu, berusaha membuka percakapan. Chihiro dengan malu-malu menatap Shinobu.

"I-Iya…?"

DEG! Dada Shinobu seperti copot, melihat Chihiro begitu manis dengan sikap malu-malu kebo *coret* kucingnya. '_Ada apa dengan Itou hari ini? Mengapa ia jadi seperti Hoshino ya?' _Shinobu membatin dengan penuh perasaan bingung.

"_Daijoubu desu ka?_" tanya Shinobu dengan begitu perhatian. Lagi-lagi Chihiro dengan malu-malu tapi juga bingung menatap Shinobu.

"_Eh? Daijoubu desu… _ke-kenapa_?_"

'_Malah tanya kenapa. Jelas ada yang salah pada Itou. Apa dia sakit? Tapi dia terlihat sehat…. Ng?' _Shinobu kembali membatin sambil sweatdrop memandangi Chihiro yang berubah 360 derajat eh, itu mah sama aja, maksudnya 180 derajat.

"Itou… dahimu kenapa?" Shinobu yang melihat bekas luka di dahi Chihiro. Ia langsung mendekatkan mukanya pada Chihiro dan menyentuh dahi Chihiro. Muka Chihiro lansung panas dan memerah, seperti si jago merah (Author : entah kenapa rasanya flashback._.)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan Chihiro berhasil membuat Shinobu melangkah mundur 5 langkah. "Dasar mesum, mesum, mesuuuuuuum!"

Setelah berkata hal yang jahat pada Shinobu si Tuan Muda yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu, Chihiro berlari keluar kelas tapi tidak sampai roknya melorot. Tidak seperti pasangan romantis (baca : Hikaru dan Sayaka) yang barusan, Shinobu tidak mengejar Chihiro tapi justru berdiri mematung di tempat. Ia benar-benar bingung pada Chihiro hari ini. Berbeda, sangat berbeda.

"Ada apa dengannya…?" bisik Shinobu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sementara itu, teman-teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan kejadian super duper aneh tingkat internasional itu dari awal hingga akhir, hanya bisa berpikir : "_Ini drama picisan macam apa?" _sambil memperlihat sweatdrop besar di kepala mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kediaman (?) Sayaka dan Hikaru…

* * *

"Hikaru-kun, ada apa?" tanya Sayaka, melihat Hikaru terduduk lemas di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah. Mendengar pertanyaan Sayaka, Hikaru langsung menunjukkan urat di dahinya.

"MALAH TANYA ADA APA! INI GARA-GARA SIAPA COBA?!" Hikaru berteriak dengan begitu kencang sampai membuat Author dan para kru menjadi budek.

_Ups._ Hikaru lupa kepada siapa ia sedang berbicara. Kepada pacarnya, gadis yang ia cintai sejak pertama bertemu. Hoshino Sayaka yang lemah lembut, polos dan manis.

Namun, sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah hari ini membuatnya lupa bahwa gadis di depan matanya saat ini adalah Sayaka, masih Sayaka meski sifatnya telah berubah drastis.

Sayaka terlihat shock mendengar jeritan Hikaru padanya. Terlihat air mata terbendung di pelupuk mata Sayaka.

"Ah, maafkan aku Hoshino… Aku lupa, ini adalah kamu…"

Hikaru memeluk Sayaka dengan lembut. Air mata Sayaka yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata, tidak jadi menetes. Air mata itu kembali masuk ke mata Sayaka (lho?). Sayaka langsung membalas pelukan hangat Hikaru.

"Walaupun sifatmu berubah, tapi kamu tetaplah Hoshino. Hoshino yang kusukai."

Sayaka hanya diam dalam pelukan Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun…" bisik Sayaka, masih dalam pelukan Hikaru.

"Apa, Hoshino?"

…

…

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita kencan yuk? " lanjut Sayaka, sambil melempar _wink_ super manis pada Hikaru. Hikaru kembali bergidik merinding. Ia lupa pada apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Hikaru berlari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya dan Sayaka menyusul Hiakru. Tapi kali ini celana Hikaru nggak melorot *peace*.

* * *

Lalu, di kediaman (?) Chihiro…

* * *

"Hiks… hiks…" Chihiro menangis di bangku taman sekolah. Shinobu tidak mengejarnya. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Hiks… Kenapa Shinobu tidak mengejarku? Dan lagi kenapa aku sangat pemalu begini… Padahal tadi itu kesempatan langka… Hiks..." ucap Chihiro pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap.. tap.. Tanpa Chihiro sadari, di belakangnya telah berdiri si Tuan muda yang BAIK HATI dan TIDAK sombong (baca : Shinobu). Chihiro yang masih menangis, tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang oleh Shinobu (Author : so sweet… kapan aku bisa kayak gitu *ngenes). Airmata Chihiro pun tertarik masuk kedalam matanya juga. Ia memutarkan kepala menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"Shinobu…?" gumam Chihiro tak percaya. Shinobu masih terus memeluk Chihiro. Muka Chihiro menjadi panas dan memerah, tapi hatinya terasa hangat.

Pelan-pelan Shinobu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Chihiro lekat-lekat. Chihiro menangis. Chihiro yang ia kenal kuat dan tegar itu menangis, entah apa alasannya. Benar-benar aneh, tapi juga benar-benar manis. Shinobu jadi semakin suka pada Chihiro.

"Hari ini… kamu tidak banyak bicara. Ada apa?" tanya Shinobu, lalu duduk di samping Chihiro.

"Aku… me-memangnya a-apa yang berubah dariku…?" Chihiro ikut bingung.

Shinobu sedikit kesal pada sikap Chihiro. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Mungkin ada kesalahan teknis pada Chihiro.

Akhirnya Shinobu ambil keputusan untuk melupakan perubahan Chihiro. Ia sendiri pusing memikirkannya.

"Lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan. Daripada itu, kita kembali ke kelas yuk?" ajak Shinobu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Chihiro. Chihiro tersenyum manis dengan bekas air mata di pipinya dan menyambut uluran tangan Shinobu.

"Ya…"

* * *

Sebelum author bilang "to be continue", Author ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak awal cerita telah mengganjal di hatinya, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Cerita ini… sedang berada di sekolah atau berada di tempat kencan ya? O.O

Mari kita lupakan apa yang ingin Author ungkapkan dari tadi itu. Bagaimanakah nasib Chihiro dan Sayaka? Apakah mereka dapat kembali? Ataukah mereka akan mati? *plakk!* maaf, yang pasti gak bakalan mati kok… TT^TT. Teru saksikan… Kam_show_eupay! Eh, maksudnya saksikan di episode selanjutnya. Stay tune

*TBC*


End file.
